


Whumptober 2018 prompts in 2021, with LoZ!

by FlushyPotato16



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (is the one that can make them show up again), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, BotW spoilers, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Link, Hurt Link (Legend of Zelda), Hurt Zelda, JUST, Link isn't mute here, Sad y'all, Sporadic Update Schedule, Tags Are Hard, Whumptober 2018, Whumptober 2018 prompts in 2020, ambiguous ending for some chapters, and most of the time i wasn't even writing, blood tw, but the first chapter is done!, chapter two is just a huge spoiler for the game so beware, emotionally hurt, i heard of a better one that's been there since 2017, i'll update tags as needed, letting it simmer in my brain, ngl this has been a month in the making, no beta we die like Link in BotW, oh also it's the end of december 2020 not even october lol, okay also zelink is a fab ship name, silent princess, some BotW spoilers near the end of the first chapter, some cute OCs for the first chapter! i hope they show up again, some language, spoilers for BOTW, y'all it is much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlushyPotato16/pseuds/FlushyPotato16
Summary: One-shots with Whumptober prompts from 2018! There might be varying fandoms, if you couldn't tell from the title, but it should mostly be Legend of Zelda! Here are the prompts in order in case anyone just would want to read one chapter instead of thirty-one. I'll put them up as soon as the chapter for the prompt is finished.1- Stabbed2- Bloody Hands3- Insomnia
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. How it's gonna be

**Author's Note:**

> First try at posting something on AO3! I used to use Wattpad, but then all my writing sucked cuz it was a while ago and I was like "screw that" so here I am! Here's the beginning of our adventure together! Tada! Btw it's totally Zelink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just all the prompts haha

1- Stabbed  
2- Bloody Hands  
3- Insomnia  
4- "No, stop!"  
5- Poisoned  
6- Betrayed  
7- Kidnapped  
8- Fever  
9- Stranded  
10- Bruises  
11- Hypothermia  
12- Electrocution  
13- "Stay."  
14- Torture  
15- Manhandling  
16- Bedridden  
17- Drugged  
18- Hostage  
19- Exhaustion  
20- Concussion  
21- Harsh Climate  
22- Friendly Fire  
23- Self-sacrifice  
24- Drowning  
25- Restraints  
26- Broken ribs  
27- "I can't walk."  
28- Severe illness  
29- Seizure  
30- Caregiver  
31- Showdown

Y'all, I don't have much faith in myself, so if you want to give me a fandom for some of the prompts and even if you want to request specific characters telling me what fandom they're in, I'm totally down to do requests for this! I'm just doing it as I go, nothing is solidly planned out, so feel free!


	2. Prompt: Stabbed

It had been a while. The trip shouldn’t have taken long, the villagers in Lurelin were just concerned about some monsters that had shown up again around Aris Beach, even after Link had defeated Ganon. Just his everyday life as a knight now, willing to help anyone who needed it with his special set of skills.

But it wasn’t supposed to turn so sour. 

Link jumped back, dodging the lizalfo’s attack at him. Just this one left, he thought, having already killed five and not seeing any others.

He thought wrong.

As he jumped backward, he felt a rush of air next to his ear. He ducked, and a club whooshed over his head. He jumped out of the way of both of the lizalfos, trying to regain his bearing. Okay, so two more then. This won’t be any more difficult than I expected. Link crouched down, sword reaching low to the ground. Urbosa’s Fury will be the fastest way. 

Link forgot. You couldn’t really blame him. After months travelling Hyrule to collect memories and to gain the skills he had lost over a century, he had gotten pretty used to having the spirits of the other Champions having his back. But now that Ganon was gone, they were able to really go to rest, and their spirits weren’t with him anymore. Which meant that he didn’t have Urbosa’s Fury. Or Mipha’s Grace. Or Daruk’s Protection or Revali’s Gale. So it wasn’t really his fault when the first lizalfo managed to get its spear straight into his side as he realized he didn’t have that power anymore.

Link let out a cry, pulled himself off the spear’s tip, and ran toward his two last enemies, slashing them both through with one strike. The lizalfos’ bodies collapsed and disappeared as Link stood, breathing heavily, observing his new wound.

“Oh.”

It was deep. Too deep. 

He realized he was losing too much blood much too fast. Link stumbled dizzily before collapsing on the beach, much like the lizalfos did before him. He tried sitting up, and soon realized that wouldn’t work. 

Breath didn’t come. At least that’s what it felt like. 

Link knew what dying felt like. It had happened several times on his journey, but he’d always had Mipha’s Grace that he could rely on. Now, there was nothing. No rush of magic as his pain disappeared and he could breathe easily again. Nothing. 

Link’s hands scrambled for the Sheikah Slate. He fumbled it trying to bring it up close enough to his face to see. Things far away were blurring. Up close wasn’t much better, he realized after not being able to read the words on the map. He knew where he wanted to go though, and he knew it well.

Kakariko Village. 

Zelda was there, and he had been too, at least until he went to Lurelin to assist. She’d know what to do. The only problem… the shrine was much too far away from Kakariko for him to get to Zelda, and she could be anywhere in the village. 

Still, he tapped the icon to travel to Tah’Lo Naeg Shrine.

As his legs disappeared first, he couldn’t help but think of the dead lizalfos. He was going to disappear just like they did. Then he felt his insides turn upside down and he was gone.

~ ~ ~

His body reassembling itself was maybe worse than it falling apart. As soon as he was all together again, if not before, the pain of his wound shocked him back to reality.

“Agh!” Link cried out in shock and pain as his side burns. I have to get down to the village somehow…

He stands up, ignoring the pain as much as he can. It’s just like when he gets attacked by a guardian and has to get up and run, right? Except it’s less of burns and more of a spear that went through his abdomen. 

His vision was still blurry. Hopefully he could aim himself well enough.

He knew that to paraglide, he’d need both hands. That would leave his wound wide and open. He had to get to Zelda, and quick.

Link stood up slowly, half to keep himself steady, half because he couldn’t be less steady. He used the Sheikah Slate to pull out his paraglider and steeled himself for what was to come. Gripping the paraglider tight, he ran as fast and straight as he could off the edge of the hill, heading straight for Impa’s house, hoping to the goddesses that Zelda was there instead of anywhere else in the large village.

Link suppressed groans as he glided down, and he didn’t care to watch where he was going. Just go straight. He opened his eyes, at least… he thought he did. All he could see was the difference of light and shadow, and his grip unfastened from the paragllider. He knew he was nowhere around Impa’s house, but once he hit the ground, nothing mattered anymore as the world went completely dark around him.

~ ~ ~

Paya leapt into the air squealing as Cado burst into the house.

“What’s your deal?? You almost frightened me to death!” she exclaimed, still shaking.

Cado stared intently at the girl. “Where is Princess Zelda?” he asked with urgency.

A voice came from the stairs. “What for?” Zelda asked, coming down. She and Paya had been up in Paya’s room chatting about several things, but above them all, Link. Zelda was glad Paya had been downstairs checking on some food so no one would overhear their gushing about him.

Cado fell down on one knee. “Princess.”

“Oh, please stand. No need for that formality.”

As he stood Cado murmured, “I disagree,” but not loud enough for Zelda to hear. 

“So? What’s the matter?”

It was at that moment that Zelda noticed the fear in Cado’s eyes. 

“Cado?” she started. “What… what is it? What’s wrong?”

He took a breath before saying anything, trying to figure out how to phrase it. “It might be better if you’d just come with me, Princess.” 

Once he said that, Zelda’s first thought was Link. Something must be wrong. She steeled herself for what might come, and told Cado to lead the way. He briskly walked out the door, Zelda following quickly behind. 

~ ~ ~

Zelda ran into the Shuteye Inn, Cado right behind her, and the first thing she saw were the inconsistent splats of blood that were on the rugs. She gasped quietly. “W-where is he..?”

Cado put his hand on her shoulder to guide her. “He’s in here,” he said as they walked into one of the rooms.

“Oh, goddesses.” Zelda put her hand over her mouth and abruptly turned around as soon as she saw the room. There was blood everywhere, all over the ground and especially around Link lying on the bed. In her glance, she had seen how definedly pale his skin was and she felt sick to her stomach.

Link’s wound hadn’t gotten any better, even with assistance from the Sheikah. If anything, he was worse. His attempt at paragliding to Impa’s house had stretched it open even more, and blood still hadn’t stopped flowing from it.

Zelda felt faint. She had seen casualties of war and monsters, but not so up close and personal. She was only ever able to see as waves of soldiers came back from the battlefield, some wounded, others supporting the wounded, and only ever from a distance. This… this was Link, the prophesied Hero, her personal knight, her friend--

And he was dying.

Cado helped Zelda to the ground as her legs failed supporting her. The feeling in her stomach worsened as she kept seeing him again and again in her head, even though she had only seen a glimpse, even though she knew he was right behind her. 

She wished she had someone, someone to hug her, to whisper reassurances in her ear. She wished she had Link to hug her while she grieved for someone else. But he was there instead. In the spot to be grieved for. 

Taking a deep gulp of breath, Zelda stood, steeled herself, turned, and went into the room. 

There were two women, presumably Sheikah, that were working on Link. They weren’t very old, maybe in their late twenties or early thirties. Their looks were close enough to be sisters. One of them was pressing on his wound with several pieces of cloth, while the other was trying to feed him some red potion and wetting a cloth that was on his forehead.

“H--” Zelda’s voice caught. “H-hello.”

The two women looked up and nodded, acknowledging the princess without pausing in their work. 

“Is… is there anyway I can help?” Her hands shook and she couldn’t help but look at his closed eyes, his face relaxed even while one of the women was pressing hard on his wound. There was silence, broken only by clinking of an empty potion bottle against others in a bin.

“Come keep this cloth on his forehead cool.” The women with the potions was rummaging through another cupboard as she instructed Zelda. “There’s a water bucket near the headboard.”

“T-thank you,” she said. Still shaking, she walked over to the headboard and knelt down. She could feel the heat radiating off him. A fever. Even with her limited knowledge about medical things, Zelda knew that couldn’t be good.

Trying to get her mind off what was right in front of her, she asked the two women what their names were as she dipped the cloth in the water and put it back on Link’s forehead.

“My name is Kali,” the one with the potions said. 

“And I’m Cira.” 

“Nice to meet you two.” Zelda tried to smile. “Thank you for taking care of him.”

“It’s no problem, Your Highness,” Cira responded. “Any one of us would do anything to help the Hero when he needs it. Kali and I just happen to have the, um, specific skill set for this certain situation.” Cira started switching out the bloodstained cloths for new ones, and Zelda saw a glimpse of his wound. It was very obviously deep, although, she couldn’t see much else because of how much blood there was. 

She looked away, tears falling on the bloody sheets, looking at Link’s face with worry and fear. How was he still alive?? 

Zelda was there, crying, rewetting the cloth and putting it on his forehead for what seemed like hours before Cira’s cloths finally stopped coming off of Link bloodied. At least as much. Kali had spent so much of the time going in and out of the inn looking for spare red potions anyone had and basically shoving them down his throat to keep him alive. 

Cira poured one of the last bottles on his wound (Zelda had watched for only a moment before turning away) and then stitched it up. She put more cloth on the line of stitching before wrapping bandages tightly around his abdomen. She sat back once she was done, looking absolutely drained, before nodding to Kali and the princess and going to one of the beds nearby and immediately falling to sleep.

“She didn’t wash,” Zelda said, noticing the dried blood on Cali’s hands, in a disconnected way. 

“She will later,” Kali said. Kali wasn’t much of a talker, Zelda had soon realized. Not that Cira was either, but both the sisters were working hard and focused. “We only have a couple more red potions I gathered from the village, and someone is going to get more from Hateno, but since they won’t be here for a while, we need to slow down with these. So I’m going to sleep too. I trust that you’ll be able to give Link one if he needs it, and I trust that you’ll know he needs it for real.”

As she walked to a bed, the back of Zelda’s mind said, That’s no way to talk to a princess, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She wished Kali a good sleep and turned back toward Link. She put her hand on his and sighed a sigh full of worry. 

Zelda then stood up to exercise her legs, and grabbed a chair while she was at it. Her legs had fallen asleep and she almost fell as she started to walk around. How did her subjects do this everytime they saw her? Especially when they used to have to kneel to her father. He was very slow to let them rise. 

Sitting back down, her thoughts turned toward Link again. And then, she suddenly realized something. I’m an idiot, she thought.

Grabbing his hand once again, Zelda closed her eyes and focused. Her power surged through her easily as she focused it toward his injury. The room glowed bright for a moment before it dimmed back down to the light of the lamps. 

She opened her eyes and looked at Link again. He looked and felt the same, lying still burning with fever. She sighed before she dipped the rag again. Maybe her power wasn’t meant for healing. Only for sealing away the ever recurring darkness. Leaning on the edge of the bed, still holding Link’s hand, Zelda felt her eyes droop shut.

~ ~ ~

“Princess.”

Zelda heard a voice and slowly sat up, still exhausted from the mental strain of the day before. The night before? How long had she been at Link’s side, and then how long had she slept? The sun was up at this point…

“Princess.”

She looked around, looking for the source of the voice before she noticed no one else was in the room. She looked down as she felt a hand squeeze her own.

She gasped. “Link! You’re awake!” 

His bright blue eyes stared into her green ones as he nodded. “Yeah, although, it feels more like barely alive,” he said with a laugh.

Tears spilled over Zelda’s cheeks as she started to sob.

“Princess, what’s wrong?” Link’s hand went up to her face and she leaned down close to him, tears spilling everywhere.

“I--” She sniffled, trying futily to wipe the water and snot off her face. “I thought I was going to lose you again!”

“Oh, come on. You know I’m tougher than that.” He said it as a joke but she slapped him and he jerked in shock. It wasn’t a hard slap but what the heck??

“You are insufferable! How could you go and do that to me? You leave on your own, refusing my company or assistance, and then this happens and you don’t tell me??? What the actual fUCK, LINK???”

A strong look of confusion flashed over Link’s face. “I didn’t know you had that in you, Princess.”

“Stop calling me that!”

“Yes, Your Highness,” he replied with a smile.

But Zelda looked like she was about to cry again and let go of Link’s hand. “It isn’t funny,” she said, her voice wobbling. “I’m serious. You know my name. Go ahead and use it. No one else does.”

Link sobered up. “Okay, Zelda.”

She glanced at him for a second before stubbornly looking away and sniffling again, rubbing her hand under her nose.

“Listen,” Link started. “I’m really sorry. I thought I had it handled. I didn’t mean to scare you. There was another enemy I wasn’t prepared for, and… and I tried to use Urbosa’s Fury.” Zelda looked at him while he stared up at the ceiling. “I had forgotten. I… It was such a long time that I was able to feel her and the others just always with me, ready to lend their power. I feel selfish now. They never deserved being trapped in the Divine Beasts for 100 years, and then stuck with me for even more time, and then when they’re finally able to really move on, here I am calling on them again as if they need to help me more. They’ve already done so much. I promise I didn’t mean to scare you. To tell you the truth, I scared myself. As soon as I couldn’t feel Urbosa’s energy running through me, I realized. But by then it was too late.”

“Link…” Zelda reached out and gasped when he grabbed her hand with a speed she didn’t realize he had.

He looked her in the eyes. “Zelda, I was so scared. I couldn’t feel Mipha with me, and as soon as I finished off the Lizalfos and saw myself, I knew I was a dead man. I tried my hardest to get to Kakariko to find you, so I could see you one more time, but as soon as I fell…” Tears slipped down both Link’s and Zelda’s faces. “It didn’t even feel like I wouldn’t see you again, I knew it. I can’t believe I’m alive.” His chuckle was a full sound that didn’t carry the humor. “I knew if blood loss didn’t get me, infection would. I’m so lucky.”

“We’re so lucky.” Zelda quietly cried, so grateful she still had her hero. Then she sat up, realizing something. 

“What is it?” Link asked.

“I thought my power had done nothing.”

“What?”

“I tried to use my power on you last night, Link. For hours, you hadn’t stirred, even when Cali was working vigorously on your wound. Your face didn’t even show a physical reaction. You were burning with fever, and the red potions didn’t seem to be doing anything.”

“Then how am I alive? Knowing lizalfos, the spear they hit me with was definitely not sterile or anywhere close to clean.”

“My power! I used it, and when nothing had visibly changed, I assumed my magic was only good for sealing away Ganon. But it must have gotten rid of the infection! You obviously aren’t all healed, but you… you aren’t dead either.” She laughed. “I’m sorry, this isn’t funny!” she said, laughing harder.

Link started laughing too. “You’re right, it isn’t.” But they kept laughing together, Zelda leaning closer and closer toward Link in her giggles as he pulled her down slowly.

They went silent, Link’s lips on Zelda’s. Her eyes opened wide before Link released, realizing what he had done. “Princess, I’m so sorry,” he said, face palid.

Zelda leaned forward, a sly look in her eyes. 

“I told you to call me Zelda.”


	3. Prompt: Bloody Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda has bloody hands (that's basically it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me forever, but hopefully I'll be able to get the third chapter out soon!

“No!” Zelda pushed Link away and held her hand up, Triforce glowing. 

A force of light spread through the whole field where she and Link had been running from all of the corrupted Guardians. The Guardians dropped to the ground as malice flew out of them, seemingly returning to where it had come from. But Zelda didn’t notice.

Dropping her hand, she looked at the back of it with awe. “Was… was that… the power..-”

There was a thud and a grunt behind her.

“No… no!” She ran to his crumpled form, the sword still in his hand which he had been holding so diligently, determined to protect her to the end. “Link! Get up!” she said, grabbing him in her arms. His body was limp in her grasp, but he looked up at her as he coughed. “Y-you’re going to be just fine, Link! You have to be!” Tears fell from her face onto his tunic.

Link smiled at her weakly as his eyes slipped shut. 

“Link?” 

His face went lax.

His head fell.

Zelda shook him softly.

“Link?? Link, please-” Her voice broke into a sob and she threw herself over him.

“L-Link, I can’t do it, I can’t do it without you,” she whispered in between sobs.

The Master Sword glowed and hummed gently in Link’s hand. “The sword… So he… he can still be saved…?”

“Princess!”

Zelda jerked up and looked around, seeing two Sheikah running toward her. They got near her and immediately knelt.

“Princess,” one of them said, “are you alright?”

Zelda looked at them both in the eye and said, “Take Link to the Shrine of Ressurection. If you don’t get him there immediately, we are going to lose him forever, is that clear?”  
The Sheikah both nodded.

“So make haste and go! His life is now in your hands.” 

“Yes, Princess,” they replied, approaching Zelda and Link with care, and one picked Link up and put him on the other’s shoulders like a piggy-back ride. 

“Be careful with him,” she said as a farewell. The two Sheikah nodded and ran off with him in their grip. She didn’t even know their names.

She looked forlornly after their running figures only to then draw her eyes down to the ground where the dirty, battered Master Sword lay. The hilt… it was covered in a bloody handprint. Zelda bent down to reach it, and saw her own hands. They were covered in blood too. She didn’t know if it was hers or… Link’s. She knew she was bleeding some places, but the amount…

There was no way it could be hers.

Zelda took a deep breath and held it, praying to the goddesses as she picked up the Master Sword, hoping nothing bad would happen because she isn’t its master. She was tense until she realized nothing was happening. The Sword accepted her. It must know what’s happening.

Zelda sighed and began her journey to Korok Forest. 

~~~ 

At the entrance of Korok Forest, she thanked the Koroks for their help and guidance to put the sword away safely ready for when Link would wake up. However long that would be. 

Zelda looked down at herself and her dirty dress. 

She needed to hold Ganon off for as long as she could. She clenched her bloody hands at her sides and walked with purpose toward Hyrule Castle. She would fight Ganon for as long as it took. She’d do it for everyone. She’d do it for Link. 

She just hoped he’d be able to help when he could.

She can’t do it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	4. Prompt: Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda can't sleep, and Link is more than willing to help her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is longer than chapter two, and i'm proud of how i was able to get it this long! :D

Zelda jolted up in bed, breathing heavily. What time was it? Had she slept for very long?

There was a knock. “Zelda?” Link’s voice was heard muffled through the bedroom door. 

“Y-yes, Link?” Her voice shook.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“You sure?”

“Y-yes,” she repeated. No other sound came from the other side of the door, and she didn’t know if she was grateful for that or not. 

Ever since defeating Calamity Ganon, she never slept very well. So many people had lost their lives and it was all because of her. She hadn’t been able to save them because she couldn’t awaken her power in time. Even Link had technically died because she had been so weak. Not only that, but the trauma of holding off Ganon for an entire century… nightmares were often. 

Getting out of bed, Zelda walked around and sighed. It had been weeks adding up to months where almost every night was like this. After a while of waking up with anxiety that would make her cry for hours until the sun came up, she asked Link to stand outside her door at night. She felt selfish, but he agreed with no hesitation. None at all.

What a hero, she thought. Nothing like me. 

She sat down next to her window and looked out at the sky. Link had told her about how every so often there would be a blood moon and he would hear her voice. She never remembered talking to him though, not even through her power. He said she always told him to be careful. 

Zelda looked at the full moon through the window and sighed, resting her chin on her arms and knees. In a flash, it turned red, and specks of Malice started floating upward outside the castle. Zelda squealed and leapt up, running to the opposite side of the room. She looked back, and the sky was clear with no signs of Malice or the blood moon. 

The door to her bedroom was open, though. She looked around the room in quick sections, hands shaking from fear. She then noticed Link, standing with the Master Sword drawn, intense focus written on his face.  
“Link… what are you doing in here?”

“I heard you. You sounded scared.”

“I-I’m fine, Link. You can go back outside to rest.”

Link didn’t say anything as he looked around the room and outside the window. Once he seemed satisfied that there was nothing to threaten his princess, he sheathed the sword and turned toward her.

“Zelda.”

“W-what?”

“You can’t sleep, can you?”

Zelda took in a breath as her lip wobbled. “I-” 

She sobbed. 

Link ran to her and reached out his arms as she stumbled forward looking for something to ground her. She found him. She recalled the time, over a century before, when something similar had happened as she cried into Link’s shoulder. And she found him again. 

Zelda just cried into Link as he hugged her, softly whispering, “It’s okay,” as he led her over to sit on the edge of her bed. She clutched to his tunic as if she had nothing else to hold on to. 

After a while, Zelda was able to calm her crying enough to be able to see without her vision blurring from tears. She then realized what she had done and looked up at Link’s face. His face was one of sorrow and concern.

“D-don’t look at me like that, please.” 

“Yes, Princess.” He let his arms around her go back to his side as she let him go and started to slowly back off.

“I’m sorry for invading your space,” she said, wiping remnants of tears. “And I’m sorry for keeping you awake.”

“It’s no problem. It’s my duty.”

“It shouldn’t have to be. It isn’t fair to you!”

“It’s my job.”

“You’ve done enough!!” she yelled. Link stepped back at the sudden exclamation.

“What do you mean..?”

“You died! You died for this kingdom, for me, because you were so dedicated to ‘your duty’! And then after you quite literally came back to life! you spent weeks to months of your life doing crap for something and someone you didn’t even know anymore! You lost your memory. All because you were so determined to follow through with your stupid duty! It’s your life, not the goddesses’! They can’t control you anymore!! You’ve fulfilled your duty! I want you to fulfill your life now!” During her rant, Zelda started crying again and sat down on her bed trying to get herself together again. 

“Zelda--”

“Don’t! I don’t care that you had to do it! You shouldn’t have had to.”

Link stood there in silent shock as Zelda wiped her tears yet again and thought for a moment.

She stood up and said, “I relieve you of your duty. You are no longer a knight. Go live your life the way that you want to, not governed by me or the goddesses or even my late father. You’re free.”

“Zelda, I--”

“I’ve said it. Would you really defy the order of your Princess?”

“Yes, I would!” he cried. Zelda flinched with the power he said it. “I want to stay with you! Don’t push me away! I understand I’ve lost some of my life because of the goddesses and Ganon, but we’ve sealed him away and I’m done with that part of my duty! I can live my life now, and it’s because of you, and not only that, I want to live my life with you!” He covered his mouth.

“Link?”

“Princess, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that.”

“... It’s okay.”

“What..?” 

“You can stay. You can keep being my knight.”

“Thank the goddesses.”

“No, thank me.”

Link laughed, and slowly went to Zelda. He embraced her, and she relaxed in his arms.

“‘M tired,” she said.

“I know. Hopefully you can sleep better now. And if not, I’m still here.”

She nodded as he led her to her bed, helping her lay down. As soon as she was situated, he grabbed the Master Sword and went across the room to leave. 

“Sleep well, Princess,” he said, closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smol smol smol i fucking love Zelink alsdhalsdkgla


End file.
